Un ángel que tiene el nombre de Jean Grey
by Aranel-Jub
Summary: "Las lágrimas de un ángel son mucho más perturbadoras que la risa de un demonio." En la tranquilidad de la mansión, Scott aprenderá que no hay nada mas doloroso que ver llorar a quién amas... Este fanfic participa en el reto #16 "Mutants everywhere" del deslumbrante foro "La torre Stark"


**"Un Ángel que tiene el nombre de Jean Grey"**

 _Este Fanfic participa en el reto #16 "Mutants Everywhere" del increíble Foro "La torre Stark" (Visítenlo si pueden)_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen,todos son de Marvel. Yo solo los ocupo con el fin de entretenerme, no me pagan nada por hacer esto._

 _ **Aprovecho para hacer una breve dedicatoria a mi tan querida amiga Keila (CireneMQ en FF) Es tu regalo nena, pues estoy consciente de lo mucho que te encanta esta pelirroja. ¡Con todo mi cariño para** **ti**!_

Eran las 3 a.m en la mansión X y Scott Summers no podía dormir. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina por agua y después hacia la sala para encender el televisor con la esperanza de qué la programación absurda debido a la hora lo matase del aburrimiento hasta el punto de que durmiese. El profesor y Hank no estaban, algo relacionado con una noticia de Raven los obligó a dejar al alumnado solo, lo cual le agradaba a Scott ya que de lo contrario lo hubiesen mandado a dormir a su habitación. Pasado de una hora aquel programa de venta directa por TV cumplió su objetivo y Cíclope se dirigía de nuevo a su cama, ahora sí con el sueño nublándole la visión.

Un movimiento brusco sacudió el piso de Summers, haciéndolo tambalearse. ¿Acaso estaba temblando? De nuevo el movimiento pero esta vez acompañado de objetos levitando en el pasillo.

—Jean—Susurró Scott para sí.

El muchacho corrió hasta la puerta de la pelirroja mientras los demás alumnos se asomaban asustados por sus puertas.

Tocó un par de veces antes de atreverse a girar la cerradura… la joven dormía con su puerta sin seguro debido a los continuos problemas con sus sueños en los cuales la telequinesis le jugaba malos ratos. Normalmente era el profesor quién se encargaba de despertarla, pero al no estar presente; su compañero y amigo Cíclope debía acudir en su ayuda.

Scott giró el pomo de la puerta con cuidado y entró sin hacer ruido.

Lo que vio lo dejo frio… su amiga dormía en la cama pareciendo tener una horrible pesadilla, se movía como si las sabanas de la cama le quemaran y su frente y cabello estaban bañados en sudor. Alrededor de ella los muebles levitaban chocando con el techo y la pintura color claro de la pared se consumía por un fuego invisible dejándola color negro.

—Jean, despierta por favor—susurraba Scott—Vamos Jean, me estás asustando—continuó el chico al no recibir respuesta. Se acercó a pasos asustadizos hasta la cama y extendiendo con inseguridad la mano, tocó el hombro de su compañera.

Llamas salieron de su piel al contacto con la del chico, acompañadas de una onda de energía telequinética que empujó a Scott lejos de donde ella, tirándolo al suelo. No eran llamas como las de la última vez en su pelea con Apocalipsis. Eran diferentes, estaban hechas de un fuego más oscuro.

 _ **The Dark Phoenix**_

Y allí estaba la entidad cósmica poseyendo el cuerpo de aquella jovencita… las paredes temblaban y todos los muebles se sacudían… algunos objetos se desintegraban al contacto con las llamas que emanaba su cuerpo. Los ojos de Grey se abrieron, pero no eran aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que en alguna ocasión le sacaron un suspiro a Summers. Eran destellos rojos los que cubrían por completo sus orbes… la joven se sentó en la cama mientras esta se despegaba del suelo ignorando la gravedad.

—Jean, por favor despierta— suplicaba Scott sentado contra la pared.

—¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?—una voz misteriosa y llena de odio salió de los labios de la joven—¿Acaso intentas controlarme?—Continuó interrogando mientras se ponía de pié sobre la nada.

—Esta no eres tú Jean, escúchame; sé que estas ahí—respondió Scott temblando al ver a aquella entidad caminar sobre la nada hasta donde él estaba. El joven se pegó más contra la pared intentando aumentar la corta distancia.

—Esta soy yo, no hay nadie más—Respondió la voz siniestra soltando una risa de demonio que le derrumbó la valentía a Summers—¿No te da miedo morir?

—Sí, tengo mucho miedo—contestó el chico— Pero es mentira lo que dices, tú no eres Jean. ¡Jean escúchame! Soy yo, soy Scott… estoy aterrado, pero no te dejaré sola. ¡Sé que tú puedes contra esto! Y si tengo que morir, prefiero que sea intentando salvarte.

—Decidiste tu destino Scott—respondió el demonio levitando al muchacho hasta ponerlo a su altura.

—Jean, soy yo… soy el engreído y arrogante Scott, el qué te quiere más que a nada—intentó por última vez el muchacho apretando sus parpados con fuerza en espera de su fin.

Pero no llegó…

El cuerpo de Summer cayó al suelo igual que los muebles. Y frente a él Jean cerró los ojos con mueca de dolor mientras aquellas llamas oscuras eran absorbidas por la piel de la chica haciendo polvo su ropa.

Segundos después el cuerpo de la pelirroja dio contra el suelo…

Scott salió de su estado de shock al verla contra el piso y se levantó de prisa por una sabana para cubrirle la desnudez.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó abrazándola con la sabana pero no recibió respuesta. Las lágrimas eclipsaban la voz de la joven, impidiendo que articulara una frase… con esa imagen Scott no pudo más, la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza y derramo sus sentimientos en forma de llanto.

Y así se quedaron los dos, abrazados lo que restaba de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Hasta que Charles llegó y se hizo cargo del asunto.

Las clases continuaron lo más normal que era posible. Sin la presencia de Jean por ningún lado, cosa que preocupó mucho a Ciclope. Y para cuando se dieron las seis de la tarde y no había ni rastro de ella, la ansiedad del joven lo obligó a buscarla.

Ahí estaba ella, en la habitación de entrenamiento sola. Sentaba justo en medio con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en sus dedos.

El chico caminó hasta donde ella y se sentó en silencio imitando su postura.

—Discúlpame porqué el demonio que soy te hizo llorar—la pelirroja lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza—jamas voy a perdonármelo—continuó agachando la mirada.

—Primero deberías preguntarme qué fue lo que me hizo llorar—ella volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez de forma interrogante—Lo hice porqué no pude soportar verte llorar, me partió el alma. No hay nada que me turbe más que las lágrimas de un ángel, y para mí desde hace mucho solo existe uno— Tomándola de la mano, la jaló hasta él para abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle al oído—" Un Ángel que tiene el nombre de Jean Grey"

 _ **Es todo lo que pudo salir de mi cabeza, cualquier comentario amenaza de muerte, etc. Es y será siempre bien recibida.**_


End file.
